vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Freadia Strikers
Summary Freadia Strikers is a magician and member of Necessarius who acted as the supervisor for the Amakusa's admission test into the organization. After things went wrong during the test and the Necessarius free pass the Amakusas were supposed to get was used to steal the Necronomicon, Freadia relentlessly pursued the Amakusas together with other forces of Necessarius, convinced of their guilt. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, likely higher with magic | At least 8-B, likely higher Name: Freadia Strikers Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Teenager) Classification: Human, Magician Powers and Abilities: Magic, Curse Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) | All prior, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Smoke Manipulation, Durability Negation Attack Potency: Human level physically, likely higher with magic | At least City Block level, likely higher (Far superior to Itsuwa, one attack from her can carve up the ground as if an asteroid had landed and defeat Vase and all other Amakusa members but Itsuwa), bypasses conventional durability with smoke claws Speed: Normal Human | At least Supersonic (Far superior to Itsuwa, defeated Vase and all other Amakusa members in a blink of an eye, ran fifty meters in a single breath with the sound of her footsteps seemingly arriving after her) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Superhuman Striking Strength: Human Class | City Block Class Durability: Human level | At least City Block level (Far superior to Itsuwa) Stamina: Average | High, by using the prototype armor she bypasses the normal mana limitation imposed by her body's limiters Range: Unknown with crystal radio communication (Freadia can use the curse on anyone on the other end of the communication), at least several meters with crystal radio used as a weapon | Over 10 meters with smoke claws Standard Equipment: Crystal radio, maintenance tools and replacement parts for the radio | Prototype surgical armor Intelligence: Average, knowledgeable in magic Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, her radio's core can be destroyed with a curse reversal if an enemy magician analyzes it | Normal human weaknesses, using the prototype armor for too long will kill her Notable Attacks/Techniques: Curse Magic: As a magician, Freadia specializes in the use of curse magic. *'Crystal Radio:' Freadia uses an old, antique crystal radio about the size of a handbag and covered in amber wood and velvet, which has had the crystal replaced with a modified version of a precious metal. The crystal radio's magic is based on the simple story without a religious base and unknown origin of a cursed jewel famous for killing off each its owners. The curse that kills people according to fate is neutralized by intentionally misinterpreting the story of the cursed jewel, making the radio a convenient magic communication method that allows Freadia to communicate with and coordinate several people at the same time, though it is set up so the curse can be immediately brought back into operation if the tuner's balance is intentionally thrown off. By doing so the crystal radio can be used to transmit a curse to incapacitate or kill an enemy at the other end if the line. Freadia can also use the radio's curse to attack an enemy from a certain distance, even if the enemy isn't within sight. *'Curse Collar:' Freadia can apply a collar-like curse on an enemy's back to prevent them from fleeing. Additionally, the collar can be used to home in the curse from her crystal radio so that it always hits the target point-blank. Prototype Surgical Armor: When going after the Amakusa members in Stonehenge, Freadia wore a dangerous armor, considered to be the most dangerous magical item of the Sword Sanctuary, a repository of magical items and weapons. The armor, a prototype surgical armor, is based on the one worn by the Knights of England. However, it uses the opposite concept. Instead of simply having magic power passed to the armor to increase mobility and defense, it is meant to increase it's wearer's magic power to the absolute limit. It connects to the wearer and interferes with the route of their life force as it circulates through their body through the blood vessels, creating a new path and sending it from the body into the armor and back into the body, enabling a method of converting life force impossible with a single body. In sending the life force through the armor, it creates the illusion that one has a special constitution, making the wearer forget they are still themselves - the absolute limit to how much life force can be converted remains the same and the user will still die if it is all converted. By falsifying the number, the wearer can convert large amounts of life force into mana, bringing them into the danger area while deceiving themselves. However, once that deception can no longer be maintained, the wearer will immediately perish from exhausting their life force. The armor also appears to cause the wearer's movements to become cold and mechanical as well as making them appear expressionless, likely due to interfering with their life force. While using the armor Freadia can wield an amplified version of her curse magic. *'Smoke Claws:' While wearing the prototype armor Freadia is able to create a blackish-purple smoke, which is compressed into claws that extend from the fingers of her gauntlets and can be over 10 meters long. When the claws slice a person they don't actually cause physical damage or draw blood. Instead, the target is weakened by the curse magic draining their strength from the core of their bodies. Even after some time has passed, they'll be unable to properly move their bodies. *'Smoke Insertion:' After Itsuwa managed to block Freadia's smoke claws using a comrade's magic sword, the smoke claws burst and rushed inside Itsuwa's body, causing her internal damage and cutting straight through all the defensive magic Itsuwa tried to use to stop it. Key: Base | With Prototype Surgical Armor Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Curse Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Smoke Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8